Home Sweet Home
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After everything is all said and done, Chuck takes His children and returns to Heaven. Without the looming threat of the Darkness and Lucifer back under His charge again they can finally set about fixing Heaven. Everything's good as it can be, but as they quickly discover, there's still some bumps in the road they have to overcome along the way.


**An unplanned sequel to Act Like a Child. There was a couple of ties that needed taken care of and a couple of our archs that needed a bit more attention.**

 **And a shout out to cookieandjinx! You definitely helped motivate me to get this done! I hope this meets the expectations!**

* * *

Returning home was easier said then done.

With returning, there was more work to be done, leaving Chuck and Michael to begin fixing up the others while Raphael and Gabriel and Lucifer were left in the Garden on their own devices while their elders went to work.

Lucifer was not all onboard with the idea of not having Chuck around and having to share Him with the others.

Gabriel, that was fine.

Raphael, sure, he loved his younger brothers.

Michael, well, his endless tummy kisses really helped him make that decision.

They gave it a good long run but the tantrum was long coming. Everything had been great. And then there was the meltdown.

Chuck followed after Michael after the screech from the other Messenger Angels, running in to see Lucifer holding a basket of letters over the open flames of the ever living fire.

"Lucifer you put those letters down right now and so help Me if you drop even one into those flames you're going to stand with your sore little bottom in the corner until bedtime."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed dangerously, a spark taking form that would be the end of him, challenging His will. His little hand slipped slightly, falling the short distance, and the flames licked at the air right underneath it. Michael held out his hands, eyes wide and alert, trying to appease the clearly upset fledgling before he did anything rash.

"Luci what are you doing? Look at yourself a moment, do you see? What is wrong?", he inched closer to his younger brother, sliding to his knees, "I thought you wanted to be a good boy?"

That got them their reaction, "I am a good boy!"

"I know you are, and so does Father, but is this something a good boy would do?"

Lucifer sniffled his eyes glittering with tears, "...No...But you not a good boy either!"

"Why? What have I done?"

"You promised to go flying with me yesterday! You promised! You told me last month that, if I was good and ate all those yucky veggies and did as I was told, you would go flying with me over the ocean! You lied!"

Michael took in a breath, his eyes widening in shock, because he had promised his baby brother that. He had told Lucifer if he had behaved himself and ate all his peas at dinner then he would take him flying over the ocean like he loved. Looking back, over his shoulder, his eyes searched out his Fathers.

Even Chuck looked a bit ashen.

They had been busy, admittedly, getting everything back up and running after the many wars and unrests, and perhaps they had gotten a bit neglectful.

"I was good! Just like I promised! I did as Daddy and you said! And you lied! You forgot!"

Michael was close enough that he snatched the letters away, passing them back to the Messengers beside him, his leverage gone Lucifer shrunk. He looked absolutely terrified. And then he threw himself as his older brother sobbing out brokenly apologies and the such.

Promising that he wasn't a bad boy.

He was good. He could be good!

Michael held him close, whispering in his ear as he turned a concerned gaze over into his Father's direction. Chuck's eyebrows met in concern, stepping forward slowly, and reached a hand up to brush aside the unruly golden curls.

"Luci, why do you think you're a monster?"

Lucifer sucked in a harsh breath and hiccuped a sob, "Cause Cause you always locked up the monsters Daddy! And you locked me up too! Please don' please! I can be good! I not a monster!"

They went silent for an intense moment, Lucifer sniffling pathetically in the din, and Chuck finally broke the blanket of silence with a heaving sigh. He reached over Michael's shoulders, hands hooking under Lucifer's arms.

"Give me your brother Michael."

Lucifer whimpered and curled around his parent, little fingers digging into the flesh of Chuck's shoulders, and a cold wet little nose pressed into His neck.

"Why don't you finish up here and we can all at the beach? It's been a long couple of months for us all. We could all use a day away, I will get your brother ready, when you are finished here you go retrieve Gabriel and Raphael."

Michael nodded and rubbed a hand down Lucifer's little back.

"Yes Father."

Chuck smiled at him in paternal fashion and turned, Lucifer still tucked into His shoulder, and made His way down the front steps and along the road to their Home. Hot little tears soaked into His shoulder and He sighed again, rubbing a hand in soothing circles around his little back.

"Luci, little one, I know you're not a monster, would a monster be crying after all that trouble?"

Lucifer sniffled and pushed away from the protection of his Father's shoulder, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, eyes wide and round.

"No."

"And would a monster giggle when it's little belly was tickled?"

The teeny Morningstar giggled adorably as He wiggled a few fingers into the pudgy smooth skin of the fledglings belly.

"Daddy! Nohoho!"

The Father chuckled at His young son, "But you do, don't you?"

"Daddy! Tihickles!"

"See, so you musn't be a monster, because you have the most adorable giggle. I could just listen to it all day!"

Opening the gate with His free hand, Lucifer giggled up at Him, the tears dried from his eyes replaced with that glow of joy that had been missing from them for so long and Chuck was slowly working on putting back.

Chuck smiled at the sound of joyious childish giggling and leaned forward slightly to press a kiss to the fledglings nose enticing another fit of giggles.

"Guess where we're going?"

"Where where where!", Lucifer bounced excitedly all traces of the previous tension gone, like any child his age, his excitement in going somewhere new and fun was overwhelming the sadness and other negative emotions. Chuck gave a soft chuckle at the childlike excitement.

"We're going to go swimming!"

"At t'ah beach!"

"At the beach! But we have to get ready first, do you think you can find your trunks?"

His blonde little head bobbed happily, little fingers picking at the sleeve of His shirt, "Snacks?"

"I think I can pack us a lunch, but you have to go find the toys, you think you can do that?"

Lucifer nods, eyes set with youthful determination, and squirms to be put down. Chuck leans down to set him on his feet and watches fondly as he scurries off to find their toys and other goodies to take to have fun with.

Shaking His head, He turns in the direction of their kitchen, it's been a long time since He's been in this House and with His sons too.

Peanut butter and jelly sandwichs (well peanut butter and banana for Raph as the poor boy was allergic to jelly) with a side of pretzels.

Fruits and the such.

And He can't forget the juice.

There was a thud from the room above Him and He shook His head fondly, that could only be one person, er, archangel, and He was guessing on good authority that he had found the toys and was on his way back down again.

"Daddy! Daddy! I found the sand toys!"

Quick little foot steps down the stairs and a blonde blurr was zooming into the kitchen. Chuck turned and ducked down in time to scoop the excited child up and lift him high into the air above him, bright fish decorated trunks around his little waist, Lucifer was ready to go.

"That you did Little Star! And your trunks! You remembered to put them on first this time you little streaker!"

He nuzzled the chubby belly playfully and Lucifer squealed and shrieked frilly as his parents scratchy beard tickled his tummy.

"You forgot your shirt though!"

Little hands braced against His head as the tyke giggled, "Daddy! Daddy! Your face is scratchy!"

"Is it?", Another quick nuzzle and He bent to pick up the beach sack and their lunches, "All ready?"

Lucifer nodded excitedly and kicked his little legs in a bout of released energy.

"Shall we go see about your brothers too?"

Another excited nod and giggle, and Chuck walked them down the path to the Gate. Michael was waiting patiently there with Gabriel and Raphael, the little Healer sitting on his foot hugging his calf, Gabriel swinging from his hand, both in bright swimming trunks.

Gabriel's golden eyes turned and brightened even more at the sight of his parent and brother, letting go of Michael's hand to meet them half way, as best as his chubby little legs would let him anyway.

It was cute.

"Luci! Luci! Luci! Micha say we go to the beach today!"

Lucifer squirmed to be put down and once on his own two feet took hold of his baby brothers hand, Gabriel looked about ready to explode from happiness.

"We are! Are you excited Gabe!", the little messenger nodded enthuciastically, "We gonna build the biggest sand castle ever!"

"We are?"

"Yes! We are!"

Gabriel giggled and bounced excitedly still clutching his big brothers hand.

Chuck smiled at the two of them and looked over at Raphael and Michael. This was good, they could all use this get away.

"So where should we go?"

"Oahu!"

* * *

The middle of the night was when it was His time to get more personal things done, like creating another new world for the Leviathan to live in or making another dimension for the demons to preside in happily without messing with His other more treasureable creations.

He could sit in His office or in the workshop and tinker or write.

Chuck loved spending time with His boys, they were His world, His pride and joy, but even He needed to do things that He wanted to do.

Have some 'me-time' for Himself.

What with Lucifer and Gabriel still sleeping in the same room, Raphael in Michael's room, and Michael in His own, there was little room for Him to escape for Himself.

"Daddy?"

He turned at the sound of the small sleepy voice, and His heart melted at His little Raphael, standing in the door way clutching the arm of his stuffed bear, rubbing at his eyes with a little fist.

It was unlike him to be out of bed, especially after he'd already fallen asleep, so it was worrisome.

"Yes little one? What has you out of bed?"

Raphael rubbed his eyes again and scampered across the floor to climb up into His lap, the safest place in Creation.

"My belly hurts."

"Oh?"

The little angel nodded pathetically and whined softly, His writing pushed aside for the night, Chuck felt his little forehead.

"You've got a bit of a fever Rapha, a bit of a stomach bug is all," He rubbed the sore tummy with a large hand as Raphael leaned into His chest sleepily, "How about we go sleep in Daddy's bed tonight?"

Raphael nodded, he liked that idea, "Can I get tea too?"

Chuckling softly He waved a hand over His desk and a small steaming cup appeared, holding it to the little one's lips He instructed him to be careful softly, and tilted it so he could take a sip.

Once he was done the cup was discarded and Chuck stood from His desk chair cradling the unwell Archangel close.

"Lets go get in bed, Micha would love to cuddle you better too-", Raphael interrupted Him, "Keep rubbing my belly?"

"Yes little one, I'll even keep rubbing your belly."

"Okay Daddy."

* * *

"Luci, whatcha doin?"

The little blonde head looked up from his task, smiling at the sight of his dearest baby brother, and he pulled Gabriel to sit next to him on the bench.

"Makin something Gabe! Wanna help me?"

Gabriel nodded excitedly, eyes positively glowing at the chance to get to help his big brother with something, Lucifer smiled at his sweetest baby brother and showed him the art project he'd been working on for the longest time.

Little golden eyes widened at the awesomeness.

"It look's like Micha!"

"Thanks Gabe! It's for him! I made is 'specially for him! And now you're helping too!"

Gabriel smiled brightly and reached his teeny hands up for the paints, getting more on his fingers and arms then he did on the actual project itself. Lucifer smiled as he splattered paint all over his art work, he'd be mad at any one else who dared do this to one of his master pieces, but he couldn't mad at Gabe when he looked so excited at the idea of 'helping'.

"What are those Gabe?"

"Wings!"

"What is that?"

They both looked up and Lucifer blushed brightly at being caught red handed, literally, Michael smiled at him and turned his attentions back to the painting craft. Leaning down so he could hear what the blonde had said so softly it was almost silent, and he was not hard of hearing.

"..It's you..."

"Me?"

He knelt down closer to examine the parchment and the crude blob of paint. A smile broke across his features.

"I love it!"

"Really?"

Michael looked over at him from the side and quickly settled a kiss to his cheek enticing another blush.

"Of course! I am going to hang it right next to my bed so that I may see it everyday."

Lucifer finally smiled, proud that he had made something (with Gabe's help of course) that Michael was proud of too, giggling as another kiss was pecked to his cheek.

"But it appears you two have gotten paint everywhere, but on the paper, so that means it's bath time too!"

He scooped them both up in his arms and carried them towards the large washroom, with the big swimming pool sized bathtub with the different colored water, and all the bubbles and toys, Lucifer stripped himself like a good big boy and smiled as Gabriel giggled, Michael had to 'convince' him to take off his little pants.

The little messenger could only take so many belly munchies.

Michael always won those battles, and once he got them in it was quick work to get them cleaned again, give them a few minutes of playtime in the bubbles with their toys, and he was scooping them out in fluffy towels.

Lucifer ran down the hall towards the eldests room as he walked behind carrying his giggly baby brother.

The blonde dressed himself, but Gabriel refused to do so, and they had learned that he most certainly wouldn't unless you made him too.

Michael got his underwear and pants on, and then when it came time to put the shirt on, the messenger got stubborn.

Tummy munchies always got him the win.

* * *

"Raphy what are you doing sitting all alone out here?"

Green eyes turned to meet their red counterpart, and the littler one of the two sighed sadly, wings drooping even lower.

"Mikey yelled at me so I came here to hide."

Blonde hair fell over red eyes as their head tilted in confusion, petting the wings as they sat next to their younger brother.

"Why did Micha yell at you Rapha?"

He turned to look up at Lucifer with big wide tear filled eyes and the elder felt a pang of concern run through him at the sight.

"I accidently broke his globe after he told me not to play with it. I dropped it on accident and it went crash on the floor."

Raphael sniffled and little tears slipped down his cheeks, "Now he hates me!"

Lucifer cooed softly and pulled his younger brother into his side, hugging him tightly and making sure he knew he did love him very much.

"Micha doesn't hate you, he could never hate us, he loves us so much! He was probably scared you got hurt!"

Raphael held up the little globe, he'd fixed it, but at a price. Blood dripped from his shredded hands.

"I fixed it!"

"Rapha look at your hands!"

The older archangel snatched up the littler hands in his own, pulling them up to get a better look, his eyes wide with worry and panic.

"You put all those pieces back together? The sharp dangerous pieces? Rapha! Micha's really not gonna be happy!"

"Not going to be happy about what?"

Raphael went stock still and Lucifer looked up with a glare.

"Micha look what you made Rapha do!"

Little shaking hands held the globe out, Michael raised his eyebrows when he saw the mess that was his younger brothers hands, and his globe.

"I fixed your globe, still hate me?"

"Rapha", He took his hands in hold, setting the globe aside, and their eyes locked, "I could never hate you, and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you didn't mean to break my globe. I was just scared you'd gotten hurt, and see, look at your hands."

Pulling them up slightly, he leaned down and kissed them, healing the booboos and clearing away the blood instantly. Raphael still sniffled and Michael pulled him up into his chest, humming softly, and holding him close as he could.

"Sshhh sshhhh, you're okay, I could never hate you for I love you too much, how about we go take a nap? That would make you feel better. We can go cuddle under my blankets and I'll tell you a story."

"Back scratches?"

He chuckled, "Of course."

Getting to his feet he held out his hand for the mini blonde, "Come on you, nap time is for you too."

Lucifer grinned and took hold, fingers curling around his big brothers, yawning his need for a nap too despite his internal protests (that were also internally shot down by a voice that sounded suspiciously like his brothers) besides Michael told the best stories save for Dad Himself.

* * *

"Michael, a word please."

The younger angels he's been teaching the songs of Heaven to made small sounds of surprise at the sudden appearance of their Father. Chuck smiles at the little ones and waves His fingers at them playfully. They giggle and bunch together like children do.

Michael looks over, his eye brows meeting at the tone He uses, recognizing it from their time with the Winchesters. Something has displeased their Father and by instinct he tries to think over his latest actions to see what that something that would have displeased Him would be.

He can't think of anything.

But there was surely something.

Dismissing himself, the archangel moved closer to his Father, Chuck took hold of his shoulder and, in a gust of wind, they were both gone. They appeared again in the center of Father's Garden.

A place where all His natural creations were put.

Flowers and ferns and other bright colors filled the air and the only angel ever privileged enough to come in here at one point was Joshua.

"Father, I am sorry."

"And you should be!", He chose to ignore Michael's tenseness and waver, "I've been keeping a close eye on you and I couldn't believe what I've had the unfortunate opportunity of witnessing."

Michael ducks in shame. Ready for the reprimand for his wrongfulness.

"When was the last time you rested?"

That caught him off guard, and his head snapped up, not having expected that sort of question to his misdeed.

"And taking a moment to catch your breath does not count, rest is sleep, when was the last time you actually laid down and slept? You are still not up to par you should be at, you need to rest at least a couple of hours a day!"

He blushes at the scolding, happy that the fledglings had not been brought here with them, that was something that they did not need to witness.

"I am fine Fa-"

"I am going to take that as a 'long enough that Dad should not know' and am going to step in now. I won't have you wasting away because of your stubbornness. Not again."

Even though Chuck had let him remain in his adult form, unlike his younger brothers, he sure feels as small as them at this moment. Being scolded like a small naughty hatchling.

"I allowed you to stay as grown as you are because I thought you were responsible enough to take care of your brothers, as well as yourself. And in doing so I feel as if perhaps I have robbed of the same wonders they have had."

Next thing Michael knows there is a hand being pressed to his temple and bright blue eyes widen as he feels his bones shift. His entire system is over taken by the sense of dizzying vertigo as the world around him spins.

Chuck steps back as the affect takes hold, and instantly before His eyes, sitting confused on the soft grass under him, is a small boy. Dark hair curling at the ends and around his ears. A pale chubby belly and a small knee length robe bottom. It takes a moment for him to catch his bearings enough to look up at Him.

Michael never took the time to realize how tall his Father was.

The Father squats slightly, elbows resting on His knees, "Micha, wanna take a nap with Dad?"

Michael looks at Him for a moment and comes to the conclusion that, yes, he does want to nap with Daddy. He nods and raises his arms in the command to be picked up. Chuck smiles softly and hooks His hands under the little angels arms, lifting him from the ground as He stands.

"Look at you, I almost forgot you were so small," He spider'd His fingers over that chubby belly and is rewarded with a surprising bout of giggles, "And so giggly."

In the corner He takes them too, among a few strong back'd trees and soft colored flowers, is a hanging swing bed. Pillows and blankets are fluffed and warm.

He sets Michael on the bed and smiles as he giggles and burrows down into the many many pillows. It's a good thing, to allow him this moment of childishness, it's not something Michael gets to partake in and to see him do so as freely as he is, it's a refreshing change.

"Daddy?"

"Scoot on over you goof ball or I'm going to lay on you."

Michael giggles again as He pulls the blankets back and climbs in squishing him playfully, and he crawls away for the moment until his Parent settles and crawls up to lay on His chest. Arms wrap around him securely and he cuddles in close.

"Sleepy Daddy..."

Chuck smiles as He brushes a hand down the back of the small dark head, fingers scratching softly as they go, "Close your eyes little one."

Michael nuzzles closer and his eyes flutter shut, a teeny tongue pokes out to lick his little lips, and a sigh of content ties it all up.

Let him be a boy for a bit.

Heaven and it's work can wait for a little while.


End file.
